


A Fitting Punishment

by DieTheSlashAddict



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Coming Untouched, Dubious Consent, M/M, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieTheSlashAddict/pseuds/DieTheSlashAddict
Summary: Snape bare ass spanks Harry while Dumbledore watches.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 8
Kudos: 233





	A Fitting Punishment

Harry huffed as he climbed the staircase to Dumbledore’s office. He knew he was in for a punishment, but he wasn’t sure what kind. After last years display of breaking everything in Dumbledore’s office he understood the need for a punishment. Though he also thought Dumbledore should have kept him better informed then he had.   
When he opened the door to the headmasters office he was surprised to see Severus Snape sitting in one of the comfy arm chairs in front of Dumbledore’s desk. He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, knowing he must look every bit the sullen sixteen year old he was. Severus sneered at him. And then Dumbledore spoke.   
“Ah Harry my boy, come in come in, have a seat. I know this is unpleasant business but it doesn’t mean we have to treat it like one.” Dumbledore said, waving Harry into the office and to the chair. Harry sullenly walked forward and sat down in the chai next to Snape.   
“What’s he doing here, Headmaster?” Harry asked. Snape scoffed and shook his head, but still said nothing.   
“Ah yes, well I had been contemplating your punishment over the summer and I decided that due to the nature of the offense it should be something drastic. I can’t have you expelled of course. But I did lift the ban on physical punishments temporarily. Severus is here to administer your punishment.” Dumbledore announced cheerfully. Harry gaped at him.   
“You…you’re going to have him, what, beat me?” Harry asked, his skin cold at the thought. He had suffered more than his share of beatings at the hands of his relatives, the fact that Dumbledore would allow such a thing at Hogwarts was mind boggling. Dumbledore shook his head.   
“No, nothing so violent. A simple spanking. I would administer it myself but I must say my body isn’t as strong as it once was, I’m not sure I could give you what you need.” Dumbledore said, and Harry was sure there was a twinkle in his eye. Harry felt himself blushing at the idea of being spanked by his most hated professor.   
“This is ridiculous. A spanking? I’m not a child Headmaster, I thought I’d lose my Hogsmeade privileges, or have to write an essay. Not this.” He said, shocked. He glanced towards Snape only to see an expression that looked quite like a smile on his sallow face. Harry glared at him.   
“Come now my boy, this is much simpler and gets things done and away with in one hit. Or thirty hits actually. Stand up. I’ll need you to remove your robe and your trousers and pants.” Dumbledore stated, his voice still cheerful and calm, like they were discussing the lovely weather this year.   
Harry actually shook as he complied. Stripping his robe off, and loosening his belt so his overly large muggle jeans slipped off him. He was wearing old Y Fronts that had once belonged to Dudley and thus hung off his much thinner frame. He hesitated before dropping them as well.   
“I see we need to get you some new clothes Harry, you can’t wear cast offs your whole life. I’ll see what I can do about getting you a trip to Diagon Alley sometime this school year to shop for clothes. But come now, over Severus’ knee.”  
Harry knew his face was as red as it could be as he leaned over Severus’ lap and placed his weight over his spread legs. He cock, limp and shriveled from embarrassment, was right up against the warmth of Severus’ thigh. He whined when he felt those long fingers stroke over the skin of his thighs and buttocks. He was angled in such a way that Dumbledore had a front row seat to his arse and testicles and he swore he heard an appreciative noise when Severus spread his cheeks and showed off his arsehole. The worst part was that the attention, even from Snape and Dumbledore, was starting to make his skin tingle in a very recognizable way. ‘Please don’t get hard, please don’t get hard.’ He repeated to himself in his head, but to no avail. Finally Severus spoke.   
“I will spank you thirty times, I won’t make you count them off, as I’m not sure you know how to count that high. Also, the headmaster’s office is sound proofed, so feel free to scream all you like.” And with that he brought down his hand in a punishing stinging slap that felt like it echoed in the room. Harry shouted and Severus did it again. It was only then that Harry realized what was happening. Each slap pushed his hips forward, and each forward motion pressed his half hard prick against Severus’ leg. And the stinging burning pain wasn’t nearly enough to cancel out the warmth burning in his belly. He was absolutely going to come all over Snape’s trousers.   
By the time he had made this realization and come to accept it, Severus had already hit him several more times, and his shouts had changed into moans. He couldn’t stop himself, it was like he was watching himself from somewhere outside his body, as he experienced the single most erotic and humiliating moment of his young life.   
“Oh my, what a healthy reaction you are having to that.” He heard Dumbledore say, “It almost seems like it’s not a real punishment anymore.” And Dumbledore’s voice sounded…different, as though he was excited or possibly…aroused. Harry tried not to think of that. About halfway through, Severus stopped for a moment and rubbed over the red of Harry’s abused arse cheeks. He slipped a finger between them to toy with the boys hole, just softly rubbing it in a way that made Harry rock his hips, until Dumbledore made a warning noise and Severus withdrew and went back to spanking.   
Harry was so far gone now he knew he would come before Severus finished. And like some dire prediction it came to pass, so to speak. As Severus slapped him for the twenty-seventh time, Harry cried out and came all over Severus’ pant leg and his own thighs. Severus made a pleased noise and finished off the last three strokes in quick succession. Before helping Harry to stand. Harry stood there, in only his shirt, covered in the evidence of his passions, and so light headed he felt he might fall over if it weren’t for Severus’ strong hands holding him up.   
“Ah well.” Dumbledore said, and Harry looked up at him, only to notice the flush to his cheeks and the hunched way he was sitting over his desk. “I suppose that will be that. Consider yourself properly punished.” He pronounced. Severus spoke up.   
“Perhaps Headmaster, Potter would do well with one last punishment. A detention with me, immediately following this?” Severus suggested and Harry found himself actually looking forward to it. And being terrified.   
Dumbledore nodded. “Yes I think that would be…appropriate. Though I may ask for the memory for my Pensieve later. To check he was properly punished.”   
Severus nodded and dragged Harry over to the floo. Tossing some powder in, he whispered “Severus Snape’s quarters.” And they stepped inside and through. 


End file.
